Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, hubs, chargers, adapters, etc.) are configured to transfer power through Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors according to USB power delivery protocols defined in various revisions of the USB Power Delivery (USB-PD) specification. For example, in some applications an electronic device may be configured as a power consumer to receive power through a USB connector (e.g., for battery charging), while in other applications an electronic device may be configured as a power provider to provide power to another device that is connected thereto through a USB connector. The USB-PD specification, however, allows power providers and power consumers to dynamically negotiate the levels of the provided voltages and currents. Thus, under certain power delivery conditions, the provided voltages/currents may need to be discharged quickly, but this may expose the integrated circuit device that controls the provision of such voltages/currents to heating and latch-up.